


Nine-Tenths of the Law

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [48]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May 2008) Shadow Destroyer becomes interested in the source of retired superhero and current congressman David 'Invictus' Sutherland's superpowers.  Can he trick TASK FORCE into removing them for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Language (including 2 F-bombs dropped by an evil spirit), inside-the-Beltway politics, intense action sequences, possession, human sacrifice
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **TASK FORCE (covert American supergroup)**
> 
>   * LTG Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel, wife of Ted Jameson, luck-based Empyrean telekinetic
>   * David Kayami (AKA Grandfather), disgustingly-powerful Navajo-themed supermage/cleric
>   * Jason Kayami (AKA Ghostbane), Brick with powers of magic absorption
> 

> 
> **Villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Albert Zerstoiten (AKA Doctor Destroyer), expy of Dr. Doom in the Champions Universe
>   * James Harmon III (AKA Shadow Destroyer), alternate timeline version of Doctor Destroyer
>   * David Sutherland, Jr. (D-MD) (AKA Invictus), retired superhero, Congressman from Maryland's 8th District
>   * Nero Astrolabus, spirit of an evil Roman-era mage and source of Invictus' powers
> 

> 
> **Other**
> 
>   * Jason Renton, estranged son of Peter and Marcy Renton, teenager with powers of 6th-dimensional manipulation
>   * Ajit Khangura (AKA Suburban Lion), independent Sikh-themed superhero, freelance programmer
>   * Rajitha Gune, 'Mission Control' specialist for Suburban Lion, junior project engineer at ProStar
>   * Sheryl Anbro, investigative reporter
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : If you are disturbed by the epilogue, you should be. Given the origin and nature of Invictus' powers, I didn't want to have to include it.
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : Zuflucht, Asteroid Belt, Solar System.

(Doctor Destroyer paces around the Holotank in his simulator room)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "What is my impostor attempting to do now?"

(he pulls up some lists and an annotated holographic globe)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "With Destroyer's help, my son and his friends shattered the fuel core of that prehistoric weapon he was rebuilding before he could use it to destroy Earth." (beat) "But still, my impostor PERSISTS!!" /* "The Island of Shadow Destroyer" */

(beat, then he clears the holotank and pulls up some new lists)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "He must have had a plan B. Why *else* would he have gone after that boy with 6th-dimensional powers in Dallas last year?" /* "Castle Doctrine" */

(another beat, then he taps at his keyboard)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "And WHAT is the common factor between that boy and my impostor's scouting of the former superhero Invictus?"

(long pause as Destroyer's formidable intellect wrestles with possible correllations)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Rakshasa is my best field agent. He is not prone to flights of fantasy." (beat) "There must be something to Mr. Sutherland's powers that would be attracting my impostor's attention. Perhaps their origin is extradimensional in nature, too?"

(he ponders this possiblity some more)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "There are FAR too many unanswered questions for Destroyer's liking! But I can fix that."

(with an imperious sweep of his cape, he dismisses the holotank's display and heads for the Simulator Room's exit)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "It is time for Zarathustra to speak once more."

* * *

(Brick Row, Richardson, TX. Late afternoon, sometime in late April 2008)

(Our scene opens in Ajit 'Suburban Lion' Khangura's apartment. Rajitha Gune is supervising Jason Renton's math homework while the TV plays in the background)

 **TV** : "Our top story is Breaking News out of Millenium City. Frederick Foswell IV, more infamously known as the lunatic supervillain Foxbat, has become the first superhuman in American History to run for President. Deborah Stephenson from our affiliate WWJ-TV has more..."

 **Rajitha** : "We can discuss Political Science later, Jason. Focus on math."

 **Jason** : "I'm almost done anyway. I thought trig was supposed to be hard."

 **Rajitha** : "You have made trememdous progress in only one year of school. It is difficult to believe you were homeless before that."

 **Jason** : "Maybe I needed the right opportunity?" (beat, finishes the last problem) "There. Done."

 **Rajitha** (looking over his shoulder): "And correctly, too! Well done, Jason, you should get a perfect score on this assignment!"

 **Jason** : "I had a good tutor." (beat) "You said I had received mail today when you went to the mailbox?"

 **Rajitha** (rummaging around): "Yes... ah, here it is!"

(she hands Jason a large, thick envelope addressed to him)

 **Jason** : "What's the Century Corps?"

 **Rajitha** : "Hm. Let me find out."

(Jason opens the envelope while Rajitha calls up a quick Google search on her laptop)

 **Jason** (beat): "I'm being considered for a college scholarship?"

 **Rajitha** : "That would make sense. According to their website, the Century Corps was founded by retired superhero and current congressman David Sutherland to identify the best and brightest high school students that could not otherwise afford college... and PAY FOR FOUR YEARS OF COLLEGE FOR THEM?"

 **Jason** (absently): "That can't be right. I can't be eligible for something like that..."

 **Rajitha** : "Oh yes you can be, Jason! Between your background and your grades, you can DEFINITELY be eligible for this program!" (hugs Jason) "This is wonderful news!"

(Ajit 'Suburban Lion' Khangura strides in from the office while Jason reads through some more of the information packet)

 **Suburban Lion** : "What's news?"

 **Rajitha** : "Jason is a finalist for David Sutherland's Century Corps!"

 **Suburban Lion** : "Really?"

 **Jason** : "They want me to fill out a whole bunch of information and send it back to them." (beat, holds out another brochure) "They're also hosting an all-expenses paid trip to DC sometime next month for all the finalists to meet with Mr. Sutherland and other people associated with the Century Corps. Even some alumni who are now in private industry."

 **Suburban Lion** (looking through some more information from the packet): "Quite the sales pitch here. You're going to fill it out, aren't you?"

 **Jason** : "I'd like to go to Washington and this banquet too, if that's not a problem. Please?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Suburban Lion** : "My job is here, protecting the people of North Dallas..."

(Jason looks at his feet, glum)

 **Suburban Lion** (continuing): "...but I don't see why you can't go with a chaperone, if you're committed to making this work."

(Jason's glum expression transforms into one of joy)

 **Jason** : "Thank you, sir!"

 **Suburban Lion** : "Thank you, for allowing me to work with you and get you to this point of your life."

 **Rajitha** : "So who can we get as your chaperones?"

 **Jason** : "I'd rather go with Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins. I'm still not speaking with my biological parents."

 **Suburban Lion** : "Jason, Dr. Hawkins has been over that with you. Your parents -- and the entire *world* -- lacked the scientific knowledge to find exactly where Captain Chronos had taken you."

 **Rajitha** (smiling): "Do not be so hasty. Perhaps he is hoping Robert and Julie's daughter will accompany them to DC?"

(Jason flushes beet-red with embarrassment)

 **Suburban Lion** (slapping Jason on the back): "Let's go. We can talk about this some more during our workout."

 **Jason** : "Yes, sir!"

* * *

(Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Tysons Corner, VA. One week later)

(The Ritz-Carlton is hosting a very-expensive cocktail party sponsored by the House Committee on Homeland Security. Ted 'Ranger' Jameson in dress greens and Olivia 'Thelambra' d'Alembert in a glamourous evening gown stroll among the party-goers)

 **Ranger** : "Well?"

 **Thelambra** : "The food at Robert and Julia's is much better."

 **Ranger** : "At least you didn't comment on the music."

 **Thelambra** : "Because you're asking me to compare a DJ running a glorified Karaoke bar to Robert playing the piano." (beat) "Seriously?!?"

 **Ranger** : "You never knew what you're missing until I took you to your first party in Dallas. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

 **Thelambra** : "Party hosts in DC could stand to take some lessons from Julia's family retainer, since they obviously cannot afford to hire party planners from New York City. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

(they both share a chuckle)

 **Thelambra** : "So where is Congressman Sutherland?"

 **Ranger** (pointing): "Over there, with some reporters." (beat) "As always."

(Representative David 'Invictus' Sutherland is off to one side, entertaining reporters gathered around him)

 **Thelambra** : "Why do you suppose Doctor Destroyer is interested in him?"

 **Ranger** : "I have no idea. Neither does my mysterious contact."

 **Thelambra** : "Zarathustra?"

 **Ranger** : "The same. He hasn't led us wrong yet, so if he's concerned I need to be as well."

 **Thelambra** : "I'll see what I can find out."

 **Ranger** : "Try not to be obvious."

 **Thelambra** (smiling as she waves a hand over her dress): "Don't you think that warning is a little late?"

 **Ranger** (shaking his head): "You know what I mean."

(with a quick peck on Ted's cheek, a wink, and a dazzling smile, Olivia swirls off deeper into the party)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[could Bob be finally rubbing off on her?]]

(he goes to take a drink from his cocktail only to find that it's almost gone)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[didn't think I needed a reload so soon]]

(before he can turn for the bartender, his way is blocked by a blonde in a white cocktail dress)

 **Ranger** : "Oh, I'm sorry..."

 **Woman** : "That's okay, General. I was hoping to get a moment of your time."

 **Ranger** : "And you are..."

 **Woman** : "Sheryl Anbro, Investigative Reporter for WPXW-TV."

 **Ranger** : "What would you like a moment of my time for, Ms. Anbro?"

 **Sheryl** : "I have some questions concerning Congressman Sutherland."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay."

 **Sheryl** : "Does PRIMUS have him under investigation for anything at this time."

 **Ranger** : "No. Should we?"

 **Sheryl** : "Perhaps you should."

 **Ranger** : "Why?"

 **Sheryl** : "He's hiding secrets in his life and work which he has killed to protect."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ranger** : "Such as?"

 **Sheryl** : "Do you remember back when he was a superhero and he was accused of bribing supervillains he fought to take a dive in combat? To make him look good?"

 **Ranger** (annoyed): "I remember that it was the _Weekly World News_ that broke the story. Right underneath their latest expose on Bat-boy, as I recall..."

 **Sheryl** : "What would you say if I told you the reporter who wrote that story ended up dead under very suspicious circumstances a month later?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "That's an awfully-thin thread of evidence to be accusing a former superhero and current congressman of a felony."

 **Sheryl** : "That's just for starters, General. I have far more instances of unsolved deaths or murders which can be tied to Mr. Sutherland..."

 **Ranger** (attemtping to turn away): "I think I've heard enough for one night, Ms. Anbro. If you'll excuse me..."

 **Sheryl** (agitated, grabbing Ted's arm): "I haven't even started on what he's doing with those kids he's been indoctrinating in the Century Corps..."

 **Ranger** (through gritted teeth): "Good. NIGHT. Ms. Anbro."

(Ted finally shakes her loose and walks toward the bar)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[perhaps I shouldn't have been so hasty to dismiss Ms. Anbro's concerns. There's always been a cloud of accusations that seem to follow Sutherland, and he is overly slick and manipulative even for a politician...]]

(Ted has finally made it to bar without further interruption)

 **Ranger** (handing his glass to the bartender): "Vodka Martini, please."

(he feeds the bartender's tip jar as his drink is refilled)

 **Bartender** : "Here you go, sir."

 **Ranger** (taking his drink): "Thanks."

(before he can take three steps away from the bar, Ted is mobbed by more reporters, all shouting questions over the music at the same time)

 **Ranger** : "PLEASE! One at a time!"

 **Reporter 1** : "Do you have any comments on Foxbat's Presidential campaign?"

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[now the questioning I *was* expecting tonight]] (verbally) "PRIMUS officially has no position on Mr. Foswell's campaign. Unless it can be conclusively proven that his campaign is a clear and present threat to the safety and security of the United States, that will *continue* to be our position."

 **Reporter 2** : "But he's a supervillain!"

 **Ranger** : "He is an annoyance compared to other, more real superhuman threats."

 **Reporter 3** : "Are you saying that Foxbat isn't a real supervillain?"

 **Ranger** : "Among other things Mr. Foswell has attempted in his career, he has tried to steal the Empire State Building AND tried to build a giant horseshoe magnet to pull the Moon toward the Earth. Off the record, his grip on personal sanity is tenuous at best."

 **Reporter 1** : "So you're unconcerned about the possibility that he could be elected President?"

 **Ranger** (sighs): "Mr. Foswell's Presidential campaign may be nothing more than a desperate cry for attention, like that rock concert he threw in Millenium City last year."

(Olivia rejoins him and wraps an arm around Ted)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "Now if you all don't mind? My wife and I are here to enjoy ourselves, not get misquoted on the front page tomorrow."

(the reporters don't notice the faint flare of power around Olivia's head just now because they're now way too busy obeying the telepathic suggestion that they need to leave Ted and Olivia alone. Ted and Olivia walk away without further damage)

 **Ranger** : "I should bring you down to DC more often."

 **Thelambra** : "There are limits to what I can do. You know that."

 **Ranger** : "A man can dream, can't he?" (beat) "Congressman Sutherland. Did you find anything?"

 **Thelambra** : "I couldn't be certain given how delicate my probe was, but there appear to be two distinct personalities in Mr. Sutherland."

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Ranger** : "You're kidding. Right?"

 **Thelambra** : "I wish I was." (beat, snags a canape off a passing tray) "Could you bring Rev. Kayami in for a second opinion?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "I could, but I'd need Mr. Sutherland's committee hearing schedule and sneak him into the visitor's gallery..."

(Ted trails off)

 **Thelambra** : "You're onto something, love."

 **Ranger** (slow smile): "It just occurred to me that I know *exactly* where Congressman Sutherland is going to be next Tuesday."

* * *

(Capitol Hill, Washington DC. Tuesday the next week)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is testifying before a Congressional committee. Graphics up on the big screen to the side of the Committee Room show a schematic of Earth's Moon, with the Excalibur forts at the Lunar North and South Poles annotated)

 **Starforce** : "This concludes my prepared notes on Project Excalibur. I will take questions from the committee at this time."

(Representative Sutherland signals for attention)

 **Starforce** : "Yes, congressman?"

 **Invictus** : "Just so I understand, Dr. Hawkins... You built both forts using your own resources and time?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes."

 **Invictus** : "And you're going to *give* them to the United States?"

 **Starforce** : "As soon as the United States demonstrates to my satisfaction that they are capable of reaching them on their own, yes."

 **Invictus** : "How did you reach the Moon, Doctor? Why can't the government just buy the rights to that tech?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "I am not at liberty to answer either of those questions in the context of an unclassified congressional hearing."

 **Invictus** : "Is it some variation on teleportation technology?"

 **Starforce** (annoyed): "I *said* I am not at liberty to discuss it, congressman!"

 **Invictus** : "Why not?"

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** (sighing): "I'm using Elfin magic, okay? I signed a contract with the Keeblers..."

(the committee room dissolves into laughter. Even the chairman is chuckling as he bangs his gavel to restore order)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "I *was* trying to avoid the professional embarrasment of having to admit that in public. I hope you're happy."

(towards the back of the committee room, David 'Grandfather' Kayami suppresses a snort of laughter as Jason 'Ghostbane' Kayami finally stops laughing)

 **Ghostbane** : "How does Dr. H come up with stuff like that off the top of his head?"

 **Grandfather** : "He always told me that it was because he's watched way too much science fiction on TV."

(the room has finally been gavelled back into some semblance of order)

 **Ghostbane** (murmured): "Found anything?"

 **Grandfather** (murmured): "Quite a bit, actually. And more than we all feared, too."

(Jason sees David's hands moving subtly in his lap, as if he is casting another spell and not wanting anyone to know it)

 **Grandfather** : "Our debrief to our teammates will be most interesting, in the Chinese sense of the word."

(Jason shuts up and lets David finish casting his spell)

* * *

(12 O'Clock Knob, outside Salem, VA. The next day)

(A Corrupted One and an honor guard of Harnessed Shadows is escorting Shadow Destroyer through what would have been a very high-tech laboratory in the 1970's)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "How long has this facility been here?"

 **Corrupted One** : "No more than 40 years, Master. Based on the records checks performed by our acolytes, it appears to have been a secret ARGENT research facility, abandoned when they were driven from the United States back in the early 1980's."

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "ARGENT doesn't even exist anymore, PERIOD. Am I correct?"

 **Corrupted One** : "The organization ceased to exist after taking over a city in Russia, converting it into a sublight starship, and taking off for a nearby star seven years ago." /* "Like a Jewel in the Heavens" */

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "So they won't mind if I take it over, then. Good."

(he looks at the Corrupted One)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "You have done well, servant. This place shall serve *quite* nicely as my new Temporal Research laboratory once I get settled in!"

 **Corrupted One** : "Thank you, Master." (beat) "Does it not also place you in close proximity to the operation which will steal the source of Invictus' powers?"

 **Shadow Destroyer** (raising his arms): "Then the sooner I get started building my time machine, the sooner I will be ready when that source is finally in my hands!"

(Qliphotic energies dance between his hands, then begin playing over the consoles and lab equipment and morphing them into something else)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. One week later)

(TASK FORCE minus Bob and Julie is gathered around the Holotank in the Simulator Room down in Bob's private labs)

 **Ranger** : "Olivia, do you have Bob and Julie on the mind-link?"

 **Thelambra** : "Yes."

 **Starforce** : ((read you five by))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((you're not reliving your ham radio glory days, Nerd-boy))

(there is a quick chuckle of laughter, both out loud and over the mind-link)

 **Ranger** (to David): "I saw you made it to the hearing last Tuesday, Reverend. What can you tell me about David Sutherland?"

 **Grandfather** : "Something in Congressman Sutherland triggered my Detect Evil sense the moment I laid eyes on him"

 **Thelambra** : "Was it the other personality I detected?"

 **Grandfather** : "Based on the further spells I was able to cast without being noticed, I was able to confirm the presence of the second personality." (beat) "Which personality triggered my Detect Evil I could not determine by the time the hearing was over."

 **Ranger** : "Could both personalities in Mr. Sutherland be evil?"

 **Grandfather** : "Likely, since I was unable to resolve that sense to a specific persona."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : ((okay...))

 **Ranger** : "Could either persona be Qliphotic? That's been known to screw with your senses before, Reverend..."

 **Grandfather** : "There is a taint of the qliphotic about Mr. Sutherland. And yes, because it's qliphotic I can't localize it to either persona."

 **Ghostbane** : "But he was a superhero! And he's now a congressman!"

 **Thelambra** : "Jason has a point. We can't go around attacking politicians just because they're evil."

 **Starforce** : ((why not?))

(there is a distinct impression over the team mind-link of Julie hitting Bob as Ted facepalms)

 **Thelambra** (deadpan): "Seeing as I am older than Reverend Kayami, where would you like me to start in human history to answer that, Robert?"

 **Starforce** : ((guys? I'm kidding!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((just couldn't pass up *that* straight line, could you Nerd-boy?))

 **Ranger** : "We haven't been formed to remove evil politicians from office. We have been formed, however, to bring Doctor Destroyer to justice and protect our nation from him."

 **Ghostbane** : "Even if those we protect turn out to be evil?"

 **Ranger** : "Even if."

 **Thelambra** : "I just had a thought. What if Mr. Sutherland's core persona wasn't evil to begin with but has been controlled by the other persona?"

 **Grandfather** (beat): "That is a *very* distinct possibility."

 **Thelambra** : "And if that personality is qliphotic in nature, perhaps Destroyer is setting him up to attack something?"

(tense pause, held gaze as the team shares a collective "Oh, Crap" moment)

 **Ranger** : "What do we know about the congressman's schedule for the next few days?"

 **Ladyhawk** : ((he's in the DC convention center tonight))

 **Ranger** : "What's going on there?"

 **Ladyhawk** : ((the reason Nerd-boy and I are attending this briefing via mind-link. Jason Renton is a finalist for this years Century Corps class, we're his chaperones, and the banquet is tonight))

 **Ranger** : "How many people in attendance?"

 **Starforce** : ((300 finalists, assume 2 chaperones per finalist, a MINIMUM of 900 people. That's not counting wait staff, VIPs that will be speaking and meeting with the finalists, and media covering the event))

 **Grandfather** : "Over a thousand civilians. That's a very high-profile and public target."

 **Thelambra** : "We don't know that Destroyer IS going to target the banquet for certain. Nor do we know for certain that he's weaponized Representative Sutherland."

 **Ranger** : "It's what I'd do."

 **Ghostbane** : "So what do we do?"

 **Ladyhawk** : ((for starters, Bob and I can't suit up since we'll be there with Jason))

 **Grandfather** : "Considering where the dinner is to be held, perhaps it's just as well Dr. Hawkins can't suit up."

 **Starforce** : ((I can't project forcewalls with my suit anyway. That's what we'd need if Sutherland's been weaponized by Destroyer))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((also, if Destroyer realizes Jason Renton is there he may forget Mr. Sutherland and make another stab at collecting him. Bob and I may be needed to protect him from that))

 **Thelambra** : "I'm with our Jason. What do we do?"

 **Ranger** (grimly): "We get to David Sutherland first and take out the qliphotic persona inhabiting him before Doctor Destroyer can use it to destroy the banquet."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ranger** : "There *will* be no mass-casualty attack caused by superhumans on MY watch!"

* * *

(Century Corps Induction Banquet, Walter E. Washington Convention Center, Washington DC. late afternoon)

(Bob, Julie, and Jason Renton walk up to the Ballroom check-in. Jason is looking uncomfortable in his suit; Bob and Julie look much more comfortable in their attire)

 **Jason** : "How do you *breathe* in this thing?"

 **Starforce** : "You don't."

 **Jason** : "Great."

 **Starforce** : "If you think this is bad, I should show you what I had to perform in as a member of the Purdue Varsity Glee Club..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hush, you two."

(the line finally advances them to the front. A Century Corps member proudly wearing a nametag saying 'Andrea' is waiting for them)

 **Anrdrea** (huge smile): "Good EVENING! And you are..."

 **Jason** (handing Andrea the invite from his packet): "Jason Renton. And guests."

(Andrea checks her iPad and enters some things quickly on it)

 **Andrea** : "Excellent, Jason. If you and your guests will follow me, I'll take you to your table!"

 **Jason** (uncertainly): "Thank you."

(Andrea takes them into the ballroom, which is lavishly decorated. Jason looks around in stunned wonder)

 **Jason** : "Wow..."

 **Andrea** : "Is this your first time in Washington?"

 **Jason** : "Uh... yeah, it is."

 **Andrea** : "Excellent!" (beat, to Bob and Julie) "And how about you, Mr. and Mrs. Renton?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh, his parents couldn't make it. We're friends of the family."

 **Andrea** : "Oh!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm Julie Hawkins, and this is my husband Bob."

 **Andrea** : "Ladyhawk and Starforce?!?"

 **Starforce** (finger up to his lips): "Shh."

(Andrea laughs)

 **Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "We're here kind of frequently these days."

 **Andrea** : "I see!"

(they approach a table that, like the dozens of tables set up throughout the ballroom, seats 8)

 **Andrea** : "And here we are, table 62! Enjoy your evening!"

 **Jason** : "Thank you."

(Andrea leaves and walks back to the ballroom entrances to escort more finalists in. Bob seats Julie, then sits down himself)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So what's supposed to happen tonight, Jason?"

 **Jason** : "The 100 people to be inducted into the Century Corps will be announced and presented tonight."

 **Starforce** : "What happens after that?"

 **Jason** : "The inductees go to a private academy somewhere between Manassas and Leesburg where they spend a year studying, socializing, and doing volunteer public service work together before going off to college."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do they get together after they start college?"

 **Jason** : "During their summer breaks."

 **Starforce** : "Sounds almost military to me. Do you have something in your packet on what they'll be teaching at this private academy?"

 **Jason** : "Uh, yeah." (beat, fumbles around in his packet before producing a glossy magazine) "Here."

 **Starforce** (taking it): "Thanks."

(he starts speed-reading through it)

 **Ladyhawk** : "One hundred inductees a year seems awfully exclusive to me."

 **Jason** : "They have induction balls twice a year. They actualy take 200 a year now; the first couple of years they took close to 400, according to Rajitha's research."

(a blonde woman in a business suit walks up to their table)

 **Ladyhawk** : "May we help you?"

 **Woman** : "Sheryl Anbro, WPXW-TV."

 **Ladyhawk** (shaking her hand): "Julie Dormyer Hawkins."

 **Sheryl** (sitting down): "Do you mind if I ask you some questions, Mrs. Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I wasn't expecting a media interview, but sure!"

 **Sheryl** : "Thank you. Is this your son's first time as a Century Corps finalist?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "His parents couldn't make the banquet tonight. My husband and I offered to be his chaperones."

 **Sheryl** : "Oh, okay. What do you know about the Century Corps?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Only what we've found on the web. We're from Texas, and we try not to pay attention to anything east of the Appalachians if we can."

 **Sheryl** : "Are you aware of their indoctrination programs at their finishing school?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Excuse me? They've done a lot of good helping out disadvantaged neighborhoods and assisting in disaster cleanup..."

 **Jason** (interrupting): "Hold on. Are you saying that David Sutherland is running a cult?"

 **Sheryl** : "That's what I'm trying to determine."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Calling their curriculum an indoctrination program is a bit much, don't you think, Ms. Anbro?"

 **Sheryl** : "Allowing a monster like David Sutherland to grow a fifth column of insurgents to infiltrate our society's institutions is a bit much, don't YOU think, Mrs. Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you *sure* you're a reporter? Because you seem to have an awful lot of emotion invested in this subject..."

 **Sheryl** (low voice): "Mrs. Hawkins, you have not SEEN the things that I have associated with Mr. Sutherland! You have not *heard* the things that I have about him! And you have not lost the colleagues and friends that I have who have investigated accusations about him and then ended up vanished or DEAD under mysterious circumstances that I have!!"

(tense pause, held gaze, broken by Bob finally looking up over the top of the curriculum brochure)

 **Starforce** (cheerfully demented): "Have I missed anything?"

 **Ladyhawk** (staring at Sheryl, coldly): "We were just through here."

 **Sheryl** (neutrally, standing up): "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Hawkins."

(Sheryl walks off into the growing crowd in the ballroom)

 **Starforce** : "Not to take her side or anything, but Ms. Anbro may have a point about the Century Corps indoctrinating its inductees."

 **Ladyhawk** : "How much of that interview did you hear?"

 **Starforce** : "Quite a bit, actually. I've been done with the curriculum brochure for some time." /* 'Speed Reading' on his character sheet, anyone? */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Humor me, Nerd-boy. How is Ms. Anbro's conspiracy theory correct?"

 **Starforce** : "For starters, their use and embrace of pagan rituals."

 **Jason** : "Excuse me?"

 **Starforce** : "Their introductory academy's got an entire lecture series on 'How Ancient Cult Practices Can Help You Get Ahead in the Modern World'!"

 **Ladyhawk** (in disbelief): "Sure that's not your small-town church-going town in Indiana upbringing speaking, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** (unusually serious): "You can't tell me that doesn't make your Danger Sense go off."

(Julie stops, not only because Bob hasn't used his usual "Indianapolis isn't a small town" reply to her joke but also because Bob is right about her Danger Sense)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You got me there. It's been pulsing faintly since we walked into the Center, and I can't narrow down why any further."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Heads up, incoming. Landing zone is hot."

(Julie and Jason look in the direction Bob is looking. Andrea is leading another family to their table)

 **Ladyhawk** : "We'll talk later, guys. Time to be social, now."

* * *

(Walter E. Washington Convention Center, Washington DC. One hour later)

(TASK FORCE is under a cloaking field which Grandfather has cast around them)

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce and Ladyhawk, please respond))

 **Thelambra** : ((they're on the mind-link but detained in conversation at their table))

 **Grandfather** : ((we could use their tactical guidance even if they couldn't be here physically))

 **Ranger** : ((we have to fight this battle with who we have, not who we want.)) (beat) ((okay. Heads-up, final brief. Thelambra?))

 **Thelambra** : ((put the congressman to sleep, then verify the qliphotic persona is gone))

 **Ranger** : ((Ghostbane?))

 **Ghostbane** : ((drain the possession spell used by the other persona))

 **Ranger** : ((Grandfather?))

 **Grandfather** : ((teleport us into the Green Room, then exorcise the persona once free from the congressman))

 **Ranger** : ((and I open the door and spot the LZ for you. Everyone ready?))

(the team nods)

 **Ranger** : ((GO GO GO!!))

(Ranger is close enough to the Green Room backstage from the Ballroom that he doesn't need to enter the Speed Zone to get to its door. He's there and opening it in a single second)

 **Invictus** (turning around): "What..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Thelambra mind-blast knocks the congressman out. Ghostbane is by his head immediately, grabbing it with both hands. Energy courses from Sutherland's head, through Ghostbane's hands, and into his body while an eerie screech escapes from Sutherland's lips)

 **Ghostbane** : "NOW, Grandfather!"

(planting his walking staff, Grandfather stretches a hand out toward the congressman. The screech coming from his unconscious lips grows to an almost-unbearable intensity before finally dying off. Tense pause)

 **Thelambra** : "There is only one persona in Congressman Sutherland, now."

 **Grandfather** : "Then why am I still sensing a qliphotic taint about him?"

(shocked pause. Ranger's eyes widen in alarm)

(beat, then Grandfather gingerly removes the American flag pin on David's suit lapel)

 **Grandfather** (shattering the pin with his "Don't EVER Do That" power): "THAT was the source of qliphotic taint. *Not* the other persona."

 **Thelambra** : "We were *duped*?!?"

 **Ghostbane** : "Then what WAS the other personality we just removed from the Congressman if it wasn't qliphotic?"

 **Grandfather** (grimly): "Doctor Destroyer's real target, if I'm not missing my guess."

 **Thelambra** (eyes wide): "And *we* just did his job FOR him!"

 **Ranger** (beat, horrified): "My God, what have we done?!?"

* * *

(Century Corps Induction Banquet. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(we're back at Bob and Julie's table in the Ballroom. Jason is talking animatedly with a Century Corps alumnus. The rest of the table is being bored and dominated by a hedge fund manager and his mistress, who is barely older than the other Century Corps finalist also sitting at the table)

 **Jason** (to the alumnus): "So you work for the Obama campaign?"

 **Century Corps Alumnus** : "Not directly. Remember, I'm with the _Washington Post_ now?"

 **Jason** : "Sorry."

 **Century Corps Alumnus** : "Don't be. I'm using the internet to coordinate fellow alumni at the _New York Times_ and the major networks to get the Senator's message out." /* Look up 'Journolist' on Wikipedia */

 **Jason** : "You are the change that you've been waiting for?"

 **Century Corps Alumnus** : "We have to be that change, Jason! Obama stands for a lot of what David Sutherland has been campaigning for since he entered Congress, and we have to help his fundamental transformation of our society!"

 **Jason** (abruptly): "What do you think about Foxbat's candidacy?"

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Century Corps Alumnus** : "Oh, DON'T get me started on *that* lunatic..."

(meanwhile, Bob and Julie are suffering in a way they've rarely experienced since originally retiring as superheroes)

 **Starforce** : ((I swear, I can't concentrate on what's happening over Olivia's mind-link with this *blowhard* going a mile a minute about his work!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((let me see if I can do something about that, Nerd-boy)) (verbally, to the blowhard) "If you're managing a hedge fund for Lehman Brothers, then what are you doing here? The Century Corps is supposed to be for disadvantaged children that may not be able to afford a higher education."

 **Hedge Fund Blowhard** : "The pre-nup of my last marriage wiped me out." (beat, drink from his fourth cocktail) "They say demons don't walk the earth anymore, but they do. Especially at her law firm!"

 **Mistress** : "His little Jeremy is going to need all the help he can get trying to enter Harvard!"

(Jeremy, to his credit, looks like he wants to be anywhere except where he currently is and who he is currently with)

 **Hedge Fund Blowhard** (to Bob, slapping his shoulder): "Hey there, buddy, you never told me what do you do!"

 **Starforce** (casually while removing the blowhard's hand from his shoulder): "I'm just a Nobel Laureate."

(this actually impresses the blowhard and his mistress)

 **Starforce** (eyes boring into the blowhard's eyes, voice now deep and menacing): "Whose biological father was the most notorious supervillain in human history."

(shocked pause, except from a now-impressed Jeremy. Bob's PRE attack has had the desired effect of instilling both fear and silence into the blowhard and his mistress)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Nerd-boy, that has to be the ONLY time that I have ever approved of you name-dropping your heritage! Thank you for shutting him up))

 **Jeremy** (beat, impressed, to Bob): "So *you* were a supervillain?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (disgusted): ((aaaand, we're off again...))

* * *

(Walter E. Washington Convention Center. One second later)

(TASK FORCE is still in the Green Room with an unconscious and depowered Congressman Sutherland, still getting over the shock of how Shadow Destroyer has duped them into doing his job for him)

 **Ranger** : "Grandfather, block any teleportation out of the Convention Center! Thelambra, scan for Harnessed Shadows or Corrupted Ones!"

 **Grandfather** (muttering as one hand moves): "Don't we usually get Dr. Hawkins to do this for us?"

 **Thelambra** : "Got them." (pointing) "That way."

 **Ranger** : "I forgot how easy this was when Starforce could superimpose the blueprints on your psychic trace."

 **Grandfather** : "I will be unable to teleport us there as long as I am keeping THEM from teleporting out."

 **Ranger** : "You'll have to get there old school, then. Meet me there!"

(with a rush of air, he is out the door)

 **Thelambra** : ((left... now straight...))

 **Ranger** : ((I'm at a dead-end!))

 **Thelambra** : ((is there a cross-corridor?))

 **Ranger** : ((20 feet behind me))

 **Thelambra** : ((turn around, go left at the intersection, then take the first left))

 **Ranger** : ((got it))

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : ((okay, I'm at the entrance to a loading dock. Nothing!))

 **Thelambra** : ((you're right next to them!))

 **Ranger** : ((there is a closed double door to my left))

 **Thelambra** : ((behind it))

 **Ranger** (Finding Weakness on the door): ((WHY did Starforce have to sit this one out?))

(he punches the door open, surprising a Corrupted One and 4 Harnessed Shadows gathered around something that looks like a steampunk lantern that glows brightly from something within it)

(BOOOOM!!!)

(Ranger blurs and re-appears one meter away from where he entered the Speed Zone, gasping for air. With a keening wail, what's left of the Harnessed Shadows clatter to the ground in piles of metallic debris. The Corrupted One, for his part, collapses to the ground unconscious)

 **Ranger** (panting): ((CLEAR!))

 **Grandfather** : ((on our way))

* * *

(Walter E. Washington Convention Center. One minute later)

(TASK FORCE is now in the store room from the previous scene, staring at the glowing lantern-like magitech construct left behind by Shadow Destroyer's team)

 **Ranger** (to Thelambra): "Make sure no one bothers us in here until we're through."

 **Thelambra** : "On it."

 **Ghostbane** : "We've got the other persona back. What do we do with it?"

 **Thelambra** : "It was apparently a part of him." (beat, to Ranger) "Could it be responsible for Mr. Sutherland's superpowers?"

 **Ranger** : "It's certainly possible. He's never really offered an explanation for how he developed them so suddenly back in 1996. He's not a mutant, and didn't suffer from any of the physical traumas usually associated with superpower development."

 **Grandfather** (pointing at the Soul Jar): "If whatever in that was the souce of the congressman's superpowers, then we need to call in question his entire reason for ever *being* a superhero."

 **Ranger** : "Why?"

 **Grandfather** : "Because whatever is in there is evil. Almost as evil as Doctor Destroyer."

(shocked pause)

 **Thelambra** : "I owe Robert an apology when we get done tonight."

 **Starforce** : ((apology accepted))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((what's happening backstage? The congressman should have been out to deliver the keynote address by now))

 **Ranger** : "This op went pear-shaped in an entirely-unanticipated manner. I hope to have more details at the debrief."

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay then. Shutting up and listening now))

(beat, while Ranger considers the Soul Jar)

 **Ranger** : "We need to find out what's really going on with this persona before we do anything."

 **Ghostbane** : "How?"

 **Grandfather** (to Thelambra): "You could patch him in on your mind-link."

 **Ladyhawk** : ((is there a chance it could possess one of us while that happens?))

 **Grandfather** : "Not while I'm on the mind-link with everyone else."

 **Ranger** (to Thelambra): "You up to this? You don't have to..."

 **Thelambra** : "We have to know."

(there is an added flare of power to the nimbus already around Thelambra's head, and now everyone can sense that something malevolent has joined their link)

 **Voice** : ((about time! Now put me back into Sutherland...))

 **Ranger** (to the Soul Jar): "Not before you answer some questions for us."

 **Voice** : ((go fuck yourselves))

(Grandfather steps within range of his 'Protection from Evil' aura. The disembodied voice screams in pain)

 **Grandfather** (stepping back): "What is your name?"

 **Voice** (painfully): ((N... Nero. Nero Astrolabus))

 **Grandfather** : "Where are you from?"

 **Nero** : ((The province of Syria))

 **Starforce** : ((a better question might be 'WHEN you are from?'))

 **Nero** : ((oh, aren't WE clever, you son of a bitch...))

(Grandfather briefly steps toward the Soul Jar. Nero screams over the mind-link again before Grandfather steps back)

 **Grandfather** : "Answer his question."

 **Nero** (gasping): ((I originally lived during the reign of Constantine the Great))

 **Grandfather** : "Late third, early fourth century AD. There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

 **Nero** : ((damn you...))

(Grandfather raises a foot to step toward the Soul Jar again)

 **Nero** (panicked): ((NO!!))

 **Ranger** : "What did you do?"

 **Nero** : ((I was a mage and advisor to Constantine before he got seduced by the Christian God and his so-called message of peace.)) (beat) ((a message of WEAKNESS, more like it))

 **Grandfather** (playing a hunch): "Who did you worship?"

 **Nero** : ((the only true god of that era. Sol Invictus!))

 **Grandfather** : "And that gave you the right to persecute those of other faiths?"

 **Nero** : ((they HAD no rights! I could see what their message was doing to the Empire. Nothing I did, no advice or counsel I gave, no number of Christian bastards I slew, was enough to stop them!))

 **Ranger** : "How did you end up without a body?"

 **Nero** : ((Constantine finally had enough of my attempts to save the Empire. He had me tried for treason and burned at the stake))

 **Grandfather** : "Which you were somehow able to survive."

 **Nero** : ((the powers I sto... was bequeathed from Sol Invictus were able to preserve my immortal soul absent of a physical body))

 **Ranger** : "Go on."

 **Nero** : ((deprived of my physical body, I wandered the Earth for centuries, hoping someone would perform the Ritual of Restoration and grant me another body so I could strike back against the false god that had condemned me to this existence))

 **Ghostbane** : "You remained incorporeal for thousands of years?"

 **Starforce** : ((just short of 1,700))

 **Nero** : ((none of you stupid humans would listen to what I could offer them))

 **Ranger** : "Until David Sutherland."

 **Nero** : ((I first noticed him when he was in college, summoning spirits recreationally))

 **Ghostbane** : "You hijacked one of his ceremonies, then?"

 **Nero** : ((I did not hijack what was freely offered me in 1996))

(shocked pause)

 **Nero** (continuing): ((broken, rejected by his All-American father, no job, lost an election he should have won... I offered him POWER the likes of which have never been seen before on your miserable world when the whole world had failed him. And he TOOK IT!))

 **Grandfather** : "It appears we haven't been the only people who have been fooled by you."

 **Nero** (soul jar flaring): ((stupid Christians! YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!? HE FREELY OFFERED ME HIS LIFE! HE *BEGGED* ME TO COME INTO HIS LIFE!! YOU CANNOT DENY ME WHAT HAS BEEN FREELY GIVEN ME...))

 **Ranger** : "Reverend, has God given you permission to deal with this... *thing*?"

 **Grandfather** : "He has." (to Ghostbane) "When I've cast him out, shatter the Soul Jar."

 **Ghostbane** : "Gladly, Grandfather."

(Grandfather plants his walking staff again and stretches his hand out toward the Soul Jar)

 **Nero** : ((PUT ME BACK INTO SUTHERLAND, DAMN YOU...))

 **Grandfather** (flaring with power): "Nero Astrolabus, by the power and authority of God Most High I CAST YOU FROM THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE!!"

 **Nero** : ((YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL...))

(with a final, profane wail, Nero's voice dies on the mind-link. The Soul Jar sputters, flares, and goes out)

 **Grandfather** : "Now, Jason."

(with a single punch, Ghostbane obliterates the Soul Jar)

 **Thelambra** (beat): "That was unpleasant, having that... thing... on the mind-link."

 **Ranger** : "He's gone?"

 **Grandfather** : "Quite."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Then let's go home, guys."

* * *

(Century Corps Induction Banquet. One second later)

(we're back at Bob and Julie's table)

 **Hedge Fund Blowhard** : "Shouldn't the congressman have done the keynote speech by now?"

(Bob casually checks his watch and raises an eyebrow)

 **Ladyhawk** : "This is DC. Schedules seem to be suggestions inside the Beltway..."

 **Starforce** (looking toward the stage): "The emcee's coming back out. Maybe it's happening now?"

(the emcee walks up to the podium and nervously clears his throat)

 **Emcee** : "Ladies and gentleman, there has been a slight change in tonight's schedule." (beat, clears his throat nervously) "It would seem that our keynote speaker, Congressman and Century Corps founder David Sutherland, has... unexpectedly come down with the 24-hour flu."

(there is a groan of disappointment from most of the ballroom floor)

 **Emcee** (continuing): "Mr. Sutherland sends his regrets at being unable to speak or be present tonight, but wishes all of you well in your endeavours to build a better and stronger tomorrow."

(some applause from the floor)

 **Emcee** : "In the meantime, enjoy your desserts. The final selection will be announced in 10 minutes."

(the emcee leaves the podium and walks rapidly backstage)

 **Hedge Fund Blowhard** (to Jason and Jeremy): "I can tell you you've just missed a speech by a great American, guys!"

 **Jason** (neutrally): "Really?"

(Jason regrets his mistake one second too late. The blowhard is off to the races again)

 **Hedge Fund Blowhard** : "Heard him speak earlier this year at a party hosted by Goldman Sachs, and he really sounded presidential there! I hear tell that Obama's even got him on his short list for Vice President..."

 **Starforce** : ((somebody, anyone. Kill me now))

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Two hours later)

(TASK FORCE minus Starforce and Ladyhawk are back in the Simulator Room)

 **Ranger** : "Thank you one and all for staying around for so long. I apologize for doing that, but there were things I was required to do as Director of PRIMUS since the attack took place in the nation's capital."

 **Grandfather** : "No offense taken. I think we all learned a valuable lesson on the folly of jumping to conclusions."

 **Ghostbane** : "But we still won, Grandfather!"

 **Grandfather** : "Yes, but... Dr. Hawkins, what's the phrase you typically use after a Charlie-Foxtrot?"

 **Starforce** : ((that went well?))

 **Grandfather** : "Yes, that one. Thank you. That is how I would sum up our performance tonight, using the same irony and sarcasm that Dr. Hawkins does."

 **Ladyhawk** : ((we not only all missed what Destroyer's actual target was, we practically handed it to him gift-wrapped when we acted on that mistake. It was almost as if he played us))

 **Ranger** : "He DID play us." (beat) "And I don't like that."

 **Grandfather** : "Then we learn from this and make sure it never happens again, General. God was with us tonight in spite of ourselves."

 **Ranger** : "True. Thank you." (beat) "Bob, Julie, any difficulties out front?"

 **Ladyhawk** : ((just some confusion when the schedule started falling apart, and some disappointment when the emcee came out to tell us Mr. Sutherland came down with a 24-hour bug))

 **Starforce** : ((if you weren't in on the mind-link, you basically had no clue there was a superbattle taking place backstage))

 **Ranger** : "Good."

 **Thelambra** (to Ted): "Speaking of which, what have YOU told the congressman about what happened tonight?"

 **Ranger** : "I told him we were still conducting analysis, and he's being held overnight at GWU for observation." /* GWU = George Washington University Hospital */

 **Grandfather** : "Now what HAVEN'T you told him?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "The Nero persona was the source of his powers."

(shocked pause)

 **Ghostbane** : "He's no longer superhuman?"

 **Ranger** : "No. He shows up as normal human on every scan PRIMUS has run on him since the attack."

 **Grandfather** : "Nero Astrolabus was an irredeemably evil spirit. How do you intend to reconcile him with the fact that all the good he did as a superhero came as a result of bonding with an evil spirit?"

 **Ranger** : "I don't know yet."

(awkward pause)

 **Thelambra** : "What if we told him that it was a long-term plot by Doctor Destroyer, hatched while he was still dead?"

 **Ranger** : "Tell him what we thought was going to happen tonight?"

 **Ladyhawk** : ((that he was a sleeper agent for Doctor Destroyer?))

 **Starforce** : ((that's just crazy enough to work))

 **Ghostbane** : "Will he be able to live with that knowledge?"

 **Grandfather** : "The alternative is to publicly acknowledge that he deliberately invited Nero into his life and was deliberately masquerading as a superhero all those years."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Then that gives us leverage to guarantee his future good behavior."

 **Ladyhawk** : ((that's probably what Ms. Anbro's friends all thought before they went missing or were killed))

 **Ranger** : "You've met her?"

 **Ladyhawk** : ((earlier tonight. I can't say I believed what she had to tell me then until I saw the end-game over the mind-link tonight.))

 **Starforce** : ((watch your back, Ted))

 **Ranger** : "If Mr. Sutherland thinks he can keep playing games like that now that he's depowered, he's got another thing coming." (beat) "He's not the only person in Washington who has powerful friends in interesting places."

* * *

(National Mall, Washington DC. The next day)

(Representative Sutherland is walking with Ted from PRIMUS HQ back toward Capitol Hill)

 **Invictus** (looking at his suit lapel): "I miss my flag pin."

 **Ranger** : "You can always get another one..."

 **Invictus** : "A donor gave it to me at a fundraiser last month." (beat) "It was special."

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[so was she, I bet. At least I now know how Doctor Destroyer planted it on him]] (verbally) "Hm."

(long pause as they walk some more)

 **Invictus** : "So I was a sleeper agent for Doctor Destroyer?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes."

 **Invictus** : "But that spirit originally bonded with me while he was still dead!"

 **Ranger** : "He obviously spent most of his afterlife planning on what he would do upon his return. I wouldn't be surprised if he had multiple sleeper agents such as yourself seeded throughout the world before he came back."

 **Invictus** : "So the powers I thought I was using for good... were intended for evil instead!"

 **Ranger** : "I'm sorry, David."

 **Invictus** : "No, General. I'm sorry for allowing myself to be duped like that."

 **Ranger** : "You're not the first person he's manipulated like that. It's something he took an almost sadistic glee in doing to heroes when he was originally alive."

 **Invictus** (abruptly): "Then I must atone for my misdeed."

 **Ranger** : "Don't be too hasty in deciding how you're going to deal with this news..."

 **Invictus** : "No, I mean it!" (beat, waving a hand over the tourists walking through the Mall with them) "How many of these people looked up to me when I was their superhero? How many look up to me as a Congressman NOW?"

(he turns to Ted, his hands on Ted's shoulders. David's eyes burn with an intensity that makes Ted wonder for an instant if his powers are truly gone)

 **Invictus** (continuing): "I've let them all down, General. For THAT, I must make it up to them!"

 **Ranger** : "If you feel that strongly about it, David..."

 **Invictus** : "It's what I have to do. I owe it to them to be my own master, not someone owned by Doctor Destroyer."

(David takes his hands off of Ted and turns to look at the Washington Monument)

 **Invictus** : "It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul."

 **Ranger** (smiling): "That's the spirit, Congressman. If you need any help or counseling, keep in touch."

 **Invictus** : "I will, General."

(Ted leaves. Beat, then an evil snarl crosses David's face)

 **Invictus** (muttered): "I'm glad that bastard appreciates the classics."

* * *

(Brick Row, Richardson, TX. That evening)

(there is a commotion at the door while Ajit and Rajitha unwind in front of the TV. The sound of a key unlocking a door can be heard, then the door opens to reveal Jason Renton and two suitcases)

 **Jason** (to someone off-screen): "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins!"

(he moves the suitcases into the apartment and locks the door behind him)

 **Rajitha** : "Well, how did it go?"

 **Jason** (beat): "Didn't make the final cut."

 **Suburban Lion** : "What happened?"

 **Jason** : "They only take 100 twice a year. I was number 102 this time."

 **Rajitha** : "Well then, you should be a shoo-in next time!"

 **Jason** : "If I'm still interested in it."

 **Rajitha** : "Why would you *not* be interested in a full ride scholarship to the college of your choice?"

 **Jason** : "Something... didn't seem right about the Century Corps." (to Ajit) "You told me to trust my gut, sir. Remember?"

 **Suburban Lion** : "Think, Jason. Is there anything specific about your meetings with them or the banquet you attended which would have given you that impression?"

 **Jason** (thinking): "Well... Dr. Hawkins seemed upset about some of the classes being offered at their preparatory academy. It was something to do with his church background, judging from what Mrs. Hawkins was telling him. Or something."

 **Suburban Lion** : "Despite appearances to the contrary, Dr. Hawkins takes his faith seriously. I get why he might have some concerns about their core philosophy if it was at odds with his upbringing and beliefs."

 **Rajitha** : "Perhaps if we could go over the curriculum with you and you remembered which class made him upset, we could discuss it more in-depth? Perhaps you may be more comfortable with it than he was."

 **Jason** : "That'd be cool. Thanks." (beat, looks into the kitchen) "Did you leave anything for me to re-heat? Airline food blows."

 **Rajitha** (smiling): "Not until you unpack your suitcases!"

 **Suburban Lion** : "Don't want to be tripping over them if I have to go out on a mission overnight."

 **Jason** (smiling): "Yes, sir."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Appalachian Mountains, north of Wardensville, VA. Midnight, one month later.

(the remote and abandoned vacation cabin burns brightly and violently. David Sutherland has just taken the last, blood-soaked pieces of clothing from what he originally wore earlier in the evening and cast them into the fire)

 **Invictus** (staring into the fire he had started five minutes ago): "You have NO idea how much I missed having you in my life, Sol Invictus!"

(the voice that now speaks in David's head seems to him to be coming from the fire)

 **Nero** : ((you have no idea how much I missed YOU, David!))

 **Invictus** : "I was afraid you wouldn't return after the humiliation I was forced to go through."

 **Nero** : ((I knew you would ask me back. It was only a matter of when)) (beat) ((who was she, anyway?))

 **Invictus** : "An investigative reporter. Sharon... Sheryl... somebody. Is it important?"

 **Nero** : ((it may be, especially when she is reported missing))

 **Invictus** : "Little Miss Investigator was getting just a little too close to revealing things about my... OUR... Century Corps that are best not revealed yet." (beat) "I needed to deal with that problem, and I also needed a sacrifice to bring you back."

 **Nero** : ((two problems, one solution. Ingenious))

 **Invictus** : "Exactly."

 **Nero** : ((will there be enough left of her body to identify her once the flames die?))

 **Invictus** : "Possibly. But only after a lot of work, which I will know of before it's completed." (beat, stretches) "We're on the West Virginia side of the border, she's a DC resident, so the FBI will have to take the case. My contact in the Bureau has been *very* discreet in dealing with similar matters in times past."

 **Nero** : ((what of the team that kidnapped and delivered her for your ceremony?))

 **Invictus** : "I believe an anonymous tip on some burglaries across northern Virginia is about to hit the Prince William County Sherriff's Office. I expect them all to perish in a gun battle with the authorities in the next day or two."

 **Nero** : ((and the reporter's files?))

 **Invictus** : "Got a professional going through her place right now."

 **Nero** : ((what about a... what is the term you people use in this era... dead person switch?))

 **Invictus** : "Deadman's switch? Got that covered with the _Post_ and local stations. Anything that gets delivered will *never* make it to press or air."

 **Nero** : ((efficient as always, David. I am impressed))

(long pause. David boosts the flames some more when they seem to be dying in intensity)

 **Nero** : ((you know that because of the events of last month you will never be able to use these powers in public again))

 **Invictus** : "A small enough sacrifice on my part. What's important is our plan to bring the glory that was Rome back to life again in America." (beat) "With *me* as it's Emperor."

 **Nero** : ((ave caesar))

(David ignores the semi-mocking tone of Nero's voice in his head and continues to smile as he stares into the flames)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
